hey, i love you
by goldangel123
Summary: both Edward and Bella are super stars. But both are rivals, but what happens when a scene changes their lives? i know summary sucks, but story is better!
1. Chapter1 : Teen Awards

Hey, I Love You

Twilight Fan Fiction

_**Chap1 Teen Awards**_

The cameras flashed 'click, click, click……'

When an elegant Limo came into view. More cameras flashed when the door opened people were screaming on top of their voices (especially girls).

Then stepped out the Cullen brothers.

* * *

First Emmett Cullen the eldest, then Jasper Cullen, and in the last the most awaited Edward Cullen.

When he stepped out the girls shouted even more as if they had microphones stuck in their throats!

* * *

The girls loved them as they all were under 18 and teens (of course)

Emmett and Jasper were both 17.

Emmett was a model.

* * *

Jasper was a fashion designer.

* * *

Edward was 16 and the youngest.

Edward was an actor and pianist.

* * *

They went inside.

* * *

Then the boys screamed on top of their voices when another beautiful girly limo came into view.

Then stepped out the Swan sisters.

All teens.

* * *

First came out the beautiful Rosalie the super model. She was 17.

* * *

Then came out tiny pixie Alice the great fashion designer, who was also 17.

* * *

Then came Isabella who preferred herself to be called 'Bella'.

She was the youngest only 16 (she had celebrated her sweet sixteen recently)

She was an actress and a singer.

* * *

Think about teen sensation!

When all were seated in the great hall, the award function started.

* * *

The female and the best male award went to Rosalie and Emmett, Rosalie couldn't help but blush when she saw him. Emmett just grinned.

The best designers (male and female) went to Alice and Jasper.

(same as Emmett and Rosalie)

* * *

The best singer (teen) went to Bella.

The best pianist went to Edward (of course!!!)

* * *

Then the anchor announced the most awaited award.

"the best teen star award goes to ……….."

Then he opened the envelope.

"oh my god! It's a tie! , it goes to Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

* * *

Both Edward and Bella came and took their respective awards and glared at each other.

Everybody in whole wide world knew that they both were born rivals!

* * *

Both gave each other another glare and stomped back to their seats.

"Bella, that is not the way to act towards people! Mum has taught you some manners we suppose!" Both Rosalie and Alice said together.

"Whatever!" Bella was really angry now.

"hush" someone said from behind, because the award function had not finished yet.

* * *

**I know you all are angry 'cuz this is a veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy short chapter.**

**I will write a little longer 2nd chapter, I promise!**

**Reviewsss pls!**


	2. Chapter 2 Rivals

_**Chap2 Rivals **_

"Edward, what was that? Can't you behave properly? We think mom has taught you some manners!" Jasper and Emmett said together.

"whatever!" he said, just glaring and staring at her direction.

"Bella, I think we should go, we have school tomorrow, I guess?" Alice said

"oh, yeah we must go now, it's high time!"

She just looked towards Edward who was fuming with rage.

"dumb idiot" she muttered to herself.

"Eddie, let's go or mom's gonna kill us, if we don't arrive early, because tomorrow we have school, right?" Emmett said.

"oh, ok we must go" he looked towards her, but her seat was empty, that meant she was gone.

"little, pampered princess" he said to himself.

"what, did you say?" Emmett asked him.

"nothing, please don't you dare call me 'Eddie' again, got it Em?"

"sure, your majesty" he said bit dramatically.

**The Swan Residence**

"oh Bella I'm so hell tired, these award functions make my manicured hands and pedicured legs, so sick, oh my poor babies!" Alice said.

Bella just rolled her eyes and smiled at Alice.

"Ali I think your 'poor' babies need some rest, as it is 11:00 already and tomorrow if we get late again, then I don't know what will happen of us, three!" Bella said.

"yes, your majesty, I think that I must take a good rest now, may I ?"

"sure you can" Bella said in a high and mighty voice.

"what's going on, here?" Rose asked, Bella.

"oh, nothing"

"Ali, sleeping, so early, oh my gosh, it's a miracle!"

"I know, no need for a thank you" Bella said in a i-know-i-am-super-cool voice.

"no, need to act like you are Ms. Super cool, go and sleep and please tell, Lily to turn off the lights."

"sure" Bella said, she changed in her beautiful silk night gown.

"Lily, would you please, switch off the lights?"

"sure, ma'am I will do it, you go to sleep."

Bella dozed off when the pillow hit her head.

**The Cullen Residence**

"get up you sleepy heads!" Edward shouted.

"mhmm, I will" Em said.

"Jasper, come on you get up fast!"

"I will, I will" Jazz said.

"oh, my god, wake up you sleepy heads it's already 7:30, you have to reach school at 8:00" Esme said their mother.

"oh my god" they both said in unison and dashed to the bathroom.

After having breakfast at 7:50, the boys took their super fast cars, and went to school.

**The school**

"oh, thank god we made it to school at time!"

Edward said after coming out from his **SSC Ultimate Aero**

"yup, bro" Emmett said after stepping out from his ** Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo.**

"ok, let's go, we have only 5 minutes to spare" Jasper said after coming out from his **McLaren F1**.

"Bella, we are 15 minutes early, why did you woke me up so early?"

"shut up, Ali" Bella said after rolling her eyes.

"come on let's go you both and stop fighting like an eleven year old!"

"sure, sure" Bella and Alice said in unison.

Bella had **Porsche** **Carrera GT**. Alice had **Ferrari** **Enzo**.

Rosalie had **Jaguar** **XJ220**. ( she is mad about cars!!!)

"my first class is …………. Biology, cool that is so easy!" Bella said.

She went to her first class which was on the 3rd floor.

"good morning, Miss Swan, your Bio partner is Mr. Edward Cullen, I hope you have nice classes, together"

"oh, this teacher is so dead" Bella said to herself.

She went towards her seat very slowly.

"hi, Cullen, how are you?" she said in a very sarcastic tone.

"I'm fine, Isabella, how are you?" he replied in the same tone.

"I'm fine too" replying in the same tone.

Reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3 We meet again

_**Chap 3 we meet again**_

"oh, that Cullen made me so sick!!!" Bella said to both Alice & Rosalie after coming out from her class.

"come on Bells, he is not that bad!" Alice said.

"oh, yeah he is not that bad because he is cute!"

"so you think he is cute?" Rose asked, while waggling her eyebrows.

"oh, puhlease don't change the topic, I said that because all the girls think that, silly !"

"Bella, you are very difficult!" Alice said.

"I know after all I am your little sis Ali!"

"oh very funny Bella Luna"

"don't you dare call me that!"

"oh please will you both shut up, this instant" Rose said.

"Rose don't act like you are eldest over here!" Ali said.

"I am dear"

"just because I was born 5 minutes after you, doesn't mean you are the elder one !"

"enough you both! I am getting very late for my next class, so I am going, do you both want to get detention on you first day of school, just because you both were late to your class?"

"ok we both are going, bye Bella" Rose said after giving a peck on her cheek.

"hey, Eddie, how was your first class?" Em asked him.

"oh that Swan made me so very sick!"

"oh she is not that bad!" Jazz said.

"oh puhlease because you both girl friends that are her sisters, doesn't mean I can't hate her!"

"ok, bro take a chill pill! And go to your first class ok?" Em said.

"Em, first time a whole sentence came from your mouth that was logical!" Edward said.

"what, a miracle!" Jazz said.

"stop making fun of me !"

"ok, ok" both said in unison.

"That's better "

"ok, I am going I have English, bye" Edward said.

"and, one more thing, EM, DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME EDDIE, GOT THAT?"

"mhmm" Em said

"now, go Edward!" Jazz said.

"bye, again"

"thank, god at last I got rid of that freaking Cullen"

As Bella opened her locker it slammed on someone's face.

"oww, it hurts, very much!"

"oh, I am so, so sorry!"

"it's ok" a boy said who had dark chocolate skin, black long hair tied in a ponytail, and was quite tall at least 6'4 and a well defined six pack abs.

"stop, ogling at him, Bella" she scolded herself.

"oh, Jacob are you fine?" a girl came running to him, she was quite pretty, with strawberry blonde hair, slim, had a very cute face, and was almost 5'9.

"oh, she is taller than me!" Bella said to herself.

"I am fine, Tanya just take me to the office."

"sure,…………… OMG, you are Bella Swan!"

"oh, yeah I am" Bella said a little surprised.

"oh. My. God! You are really Bella Swan!" Jacob said almost forgetting about that he had got hurt.

"oww!"

"oh I am so sorry again"

"it's ok, Bella, it happens with him every time he is very careless!"

"oh, I see" Bella said, giggling.

"bye, Bella, hope we see your sisters soon!" both said in unison.

"bye"

"weird couple" she said to herself.

While with Edward……….

"that Bella Swan, is really so weird!, god knows who took her as an actress!"

As he was walking he suddenly bumped in a girl and she fell in his arms.

"oh, I am so sorry!" he said in his velvety voice ( I love his voice, actually! So couldn't help it!)

"oh, it's ………………….. you are freaking EDWARD CULLEN!" a girl said who was quite cute.

She had brown hair, a cute face and specs (guess who?)

"Angie, you forgot your notes in the class room, OMG he is EDWARD CULLEN!" a girl came out with blonde hair and not at all pretty (guess who?)

"Angie?" Edward said.

"no, my name is Angela and she is Lauren".

"actually I don't like her, but she tags along me, so you know na"

She half-whispered to him.

"oh, I see"

"hi, girls I think I should go, I have English right now…" he was interrupted suddenly.

"oh , I have too Edward I will show you the class come with me" Angie said.

"sure, thanks Angie, if you don't mind"

"oh. Of course not!"

"so, friends?" she asked.

"sure!" he answered.

And they both chattered along.

"this is our class, Edward.. and I sit there I don't have a partner you can sit with me and I will help you to cover up the previous course"

"thank you so much Angie, you are the best friend I have after my brothers or they'll kill me!"

"oh, so your brothers are here too, OMG I love 'em!"

"I know" and suddenly he noticed his enemy (before Bell, guess who)

"hi Eddie boy how are you? Long time no see?"

"hi JAMES I think , I am not your friend, so please don't talk ….."

"don't talk to him, Edward he uses very bad language, and I don't want it right now"

"mhmm" was just his reply.

"your girlfriend? I see first day of your school Edward you are faster than me" he said.

"she isn't my girlfriend! Got it!"

"chill, dude!"

"Edward let's sit please."

The teacher started his boring lecture on English Language (even I feel very sleepy!)

"is, he that slow every time?"

"yes, he is kinda boring the earlier one was better"

They both spent their time talking and laughing.

Reviews please, and I like good ones :D

my net isn't working since 3 day! 

I wanna cry 

Thanks Tina & twilight saga lvr! Hope we become friends!


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting again

_**Chap 4 meeting again**_

"Angie, what are the extra circular activities, here?" Edward asked.

"over, here we have guitar, salsa and waltz in dance, singing , art and dramatics" .Angela said.

"good, I will go with singing" Edward said.

"come on Edward all girls will die!" she said with a grin.

"well, why will they?" he asked, a little confused.

"cuz, they all over your acting, so when you will sing, they of course will die!" she said.

"oh, really!" Edward said a bit dramatically.

"shut, up Edward, you have Mathematics and the ma'am is quite strict, after that it's the lunch break so I'll meet you in the cafeteria ok?"

"sure, ma'am!"

"shut, up!"

"sure, bye Angie" he gave her a peck on her cheek, and all the girls there gasped.

"Edward" Angela said while blushing.

Edward just went away shaking his head.

Mean while with Bella………….

"OMG it's Geography next, I hate it!" (actually I suck at geography! )

"hey, Bells" Alice said.

"hey Ali, how was your day?"

"nice, you know what? Jasper and me had almost all the classes together except Mathematics!" she said, bouncing with excitement.

"Ali take it easy! So you said anything to him till now?"

"no, I can't build up the courage!"

"oh, my god I don't believe it MISS ALICE SWAN also known as MISS BOLD can't say that!" some one from behind said.

And they both turned and saw their worst enemy, JESSICA STANLEY.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?"

"studying, duffers tomorrow in all the news papers on the front page it will be MISS ALICE SWAN CAN'T BUILD UP COURAGE TO SAY I LOVE YOU TO JASPER CULLEN! I love this" she said while walking away.

"Bella do you think she will say this?" Alice asked a little worried.

"now, she won't she is just bluffing."

"but you know her, she is true to her words!"

"don't worry, dear we'll handle this"

Finally after the school gave over.

"thank, god school is finally over!" Em said.

"I made a friend, today" Edward said.

"who? First tell me is she or he?" Jazz asked with a naughty look on his face.

"oh puhlease, shut up!"

"come on Edward , tell us!" Em said.

"ok, ok she is Angela, Angela Weber"

"OMG she is girl! Our Cullen boy is growing up!" both said in unison.

"shut up you both, well I am going to a music store it's new over here and it's down in Port Angeles so bye guys!"

"bye, taking your cute Angie there Eddie boy?" Em asked winking at him.

"shut up EM"

With Bella.

"Rose I am going to PA, to the new music store there"

"oh, ok please get me **don't phunk with my heart by the black eyed peas**." (I don't like them but this song is good)

"sure, dear"

In PA.

"thank you" Edward said to the shop keeper, while taking the bag which had Enrique's latest album songs. ( I love his songs, they are awesome)

While he was going out he heard a girl cry.

With Bella.

"please, I beg you leave me!" she was crying.

While she had gone to PA without her body guard which was a big mistake, some boys came there and that too bad one ……….. ( you know na)

"leave her, that too right now!" Edward said.

"why, shall we are you the superstar's boy friend?" he said while the others laughed.

"Edward" Bella whispered to herself.

And then a boy attacked him he fought back, but one gave him a nasty bruise in his palm.

"Edward!" she shrieked.

"go, and sit in the car, Bella!"

"but………" she was cut in.

"I said, right now!"

"mhmm" was all that she could reply.

After a while he came in and sat down.

"why, did you help me?" she asked curiously.

"because if I had not done, then everybody would have thought that Edward Cullen has a heart made of stone"

"so you did this for publicity?" she said, shaking mad with rage.

"no! do you think that I am that bad Bella? You are the sister of those girls whom my brothers like, so think that for them I have done this!" he said, now it was his turn to shake with rage.

"oh"

"so why did you fight, you had got a bruise?"

"I thought, it was a small one I could tackle it"

She was looking at his bruise.

"umm, do you mind if I umm touch it?"

"uh, no, I don't mind" he said with a straight face.

"ok"

She took his hand, then she took her scarf and tied it round it.

"this, will keep your blood intact in place, and you won't loose much"

"why this?" he asked questioningly.

"uh, for saving me?"

"I didn't do this for you Bella I have told you that"

"ok"

And they both felt silent.

"Bella, your home"

"thank you, Edward"

"good night" was his reply.

And he went away, and Bella just kept staring at his car.


	5. Chapter 5 oh, my god!

_**Chap 5 Oh, my god!**_

"Bella, what took you so late?" Rose and Renee said with a worried look.

"oh, nothing"

"where is your scarf?" Alice asked.

"shit" she said to herself.

"ok I am telling you all something"

And then she told everything, everything about what happened today.

"oh, my god" the trio said.

"what, happened ladies?" Charlie had come home.

"oh, Charlie, I have to tell you something" Renee said.

"what?" he said.

Then Renee told him everything.

"oh, my god!"

* * *

**The next day.**

"Bella, I don't want to read today's newspaper!"

"why?"

"you know, that Bella!"

"oh, come on Ali, she wont do it!"

"but, what if she does, and what if Jasper doesn't like me?"

"oh, come on Ali, he will have to like you, that's my promise!" she said winking at her.

"thanks, Bella you are a true sis"

"I know, dear"

* * *

**With Edward

* * *

**

"oh, boy for the first time in 16 years I got up late!"

"yes, boy and for the first time in history we both got up early! Hah!"

"oh, shut up Em" Edward said.

After Edward took a bath, he read the newspaper and it slipped away from his fingers when he saw it.

"WHAT, IS THIS JASPER?" he asked him.

And then Jasper, read it.

"oh, my god!! I hope mom and dad haven't read this yet!"

"we, have dear, so when are we going to meet her?"

"oh. Huh…. Mom I umm gotta go, bye"

"bye, mom" Edward said, a s he gave her a peck on her cheek.

"bye, boys"

* * *

**At school.

* * *

**

"oh, have you read today's paper?" girls were whispering here and there.

"no"

"then, you must, it has the hottest gossip, see!"

"oh, my god!"

"hey, Bella what are they talking about?" Alice asked.

"I, don't know" she also had the worried looks as Alice had.

"ALICE!" some one shrieked from behind.

It was Jasper.

"oh, umm hi Jasper" Alice stuttered.

"what is this?" he asked her, fuming.

And then she read the newspaper.

**OH, MY GOD**

**Alice Swan also known as Miss Bold, likes Jasper Cullen!  
"now, it's not a gossip, girls!" says Jessica Stanley,**

**Who, by chance studies, in the same school where the Swans**

**Also study.**

"**I, know actually I heard Alice saying, that she likes him**

**God knows if he does" she says before signing off.**

**Girls no need to get angry, 2 Cullen's are still left for you.**

**Miss Stanley said this to us.**

"**If Alice likes her, why can't she just blurt it out?"**

**Says Jessica's sister, Katie.**

"**she is just a nuisance, and not a Miss Bold, at all!"**

**This is the story we could get.**

**Want more of this gossip, just tune in to**

**YOU AND ME, talk show today! **

**At 9:00.**

"Jasper……….. I uh" she was cut off.

Jasper kissed her, and said "Alice I don't like you but I LOVE you!"

"me too"

Ad they both walked off hand in hand.

And the rest just kept staring.

"Ughh" was Jessica's reply.

"oww, so sweet!" was all that Bella could say.

* * *

**With Edward.

* * *

**

"oh, my god Edward have you read the newspaper?" Angela asked.

"yes, and I am happy of both of them, they kinda look cute together!"

"yes, they look cute"

"so, which is our first class today?"

"computers" she said.

"oh, I love it" Edward said.

"it is my favorite subject!" (mine too!)

"oh, I am average in it" she said.

"well, I'll make you work hard on it!"

"thanks, Edward, but I think we must join our classes or we'll get detention!"

"sure, ma'am!" he said.

"follow, me"

"I am at your toes, my majesty!"

"shut, up Edward!"

"ok!"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 what!

_**Chap 6 What!**_

"I feel something new, like a connection" Bella said to herself.

"I had dreams of Edward the whole night why?"

"why since yesterday I keep thinking 'bout him?"

"and the most important question, why are these questions forming in my head?"

There was only one answer her heart was screaming at her.

"no, I possibly cannot, I don't have too!"

"but, what if I do?" she talked to herself looking at herself in the mirror.

"what if I really………"

"what if I really like him?" she asked herself in the mirror.

"no, oh come on I can't!"

* * *

"Bella, a letter for you" Alice called from down.

"show me"

As she read it she started to boil with rage.

"what, the hell I am not in!"

"what happened Bella?"

"a new director has come and he wants me and Edward together in a movie!"

"so what's the big deal?"

"the big deal is that it's a love story and we both are the love birds!"

Alice started laughing.

"what? If you and Jasper had been there then you both had not a single problem!"

"oh, yes that's true!"

"I am saying no to this silly film"

"what is the title?"

"**love is in the air**"

"funny title indeed!"

"stop laughing Ali!"

"ok, ok"

* * *

**With Edward.

* * *

**

"what, I am not signing in for that!"

"what happened Edward?" Esme asked.

"they have signed me in for a movie with ISABELLA MARIE SWAN"

"so?" his mother asked quite calmly.

"so, mom" Edward said while raising his eye brows.

"Edward sign in for that movie"

"why, mom?"

"because you have to end your fight, it had started 6 years back when you both were 10!"

"ok, I am up!"

"good"

"well what is the movie about?"

"it is a love story"

"oh, pairing?"

"me and Bella main"

"that, I know love birds you both"

"yes high school sweet hearts" he said a bit dramatically.

"oh, ok title?" Esme tried hard not to laugh.

"**love is in the air"**

"nice one!"

"mom"

"what couldn't help myself!"

"mom, stop making fun of me!"

"ok, dear go and call the director and say you are up for that"

"mom please" he gave her that puppy dog look.

"no, ways once said will not be changed!"

"mom please!"

"no, dear go and call him.

* * *

**At the sets of the movie

* * *

**

While at shooting studio Edward was waiting for Bella as he sat rehearsing his lines.

"god, knows what is she doing, she behaves like she is the queen or something!"

"guys, Bella has come on the set now!" the director, Miss Lily Wood said.

"yup Lily coming" Edward said.

And the shooting started.

* * *

"**Marian, you know, why everyone calls me the lover boy?" **

"**no, Eric I don't know"**

"**because, because I love you Marian, I love you!"**

"**no, Eric you can't"**

"**but why I can't?"**

"**because my brother doesn't approve this!"**

"**and why doesn't he?"**

"**because he had seen you with some other girl!"**

"**I left her when I saw you Marian!"**

"**I know, but who will tell this to my brother?"**

"**I will"**

"**no, he will kill you, and I don't want that!"**

"**why don't you, you can tell me that, Marian"**

"**because I love you too, and I can't bear to see you in pain!"**

"**so, I won't tell, but can we meet here everyday secretly?'**

"**sure we will"

* * *

**

As they both were walking away the director shouted……………

"cut"

"but why?" both said in unison.

"Eric and Marian have to kiss now!"

"what?!"

"yes"

"oh, please Lily first I joined this movie, then you are saying me to kiss her?!"

"and me too, same sentence"

"oh please do na you both, it is just a scene!"

"we won't because we are rivals"

"so cut this off and turn on a new leaf, be friends!"

"but friends don't kiss!" Edward said.

"are we yet?" Bella asked him.

"no, still!"

"please Lily cut this scene!"

"no, means no!"

"fine, I am leaving" Edward said.

* * *

Bella felt sad.

"hey, why am I feeling sad?" she said to herself.

"there is something new in me, I don't know but I have to find it out, at any cost!"

"Lily says kiss her, like it is that easy, first I save her, and then I kiss her! What the hell!"

"oh, I am leaving, this movie right now!"

"Edward don't go please!" Bella said.

* * *

Reviews please!!

i know the dialogues are kinda silly don't see them :D


	7. Chapter 7 please, won't you?

_**Chap 7 please won't you?**_

_Flash back_

"_oh, I am leaving, this movie right now!"_

"_Edward don't go please!" Bella said

* * *

_

"wha…. what?"

"yes, I want you to stay and do the movie" she said shyly.

"but, why me don't we have the 'enemity' thing any more?"

"uh……….. we have umm…….. but just for a change?"

"ok, agreed to do the movie, but what about the kissing soon?" he asked her questioningly.

"umm…….. Lily is a nice girl I'll talk to her"

"she is not a girl she is a woman and she is 30" Edward said while he laughed.

"oh right" she said giggling herself.

"I'll go and talk to her"

"sure"

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Why she wants me to do the movie?

God knows, I think she hated me but she only pleaded with me to do the movie.

Is she out of her mind?

Maybe she is!

But from a long time I am noticing actually after the 'incident' I only noticed something wrong with her.

It's over 1 week since the incident, and she acting weird!

I don't know but she behaves with me abnormally.

Like she was normal before! Ha!

Ok Edward, enough I have to get to the edge of this, I can't tolerate this totally changed honey sweet Bella!

I will talk to her now!

* * *

**Bella POV**

Thank god he said yes!

I don't know how to tell him that I like him.

He still glares at me, and talks rubbish to me!

Oh please help me someone! Save me from this mess!

I wish I had Ali or Rose with me.

I have to tell them too.

Oh. Gosh how will I tell them?

I am in a mess now!

* * *

**Still at the movie sets.**

"lily, I wanna talk to you" Bella said.

"did Edward agreed?"

"yes, but I want to talk about something else"

"about?"

"about, the scene I have got a way to make him do this scene!"

"really? Oh thank you dear, tell me!"

And Bella told her everything.

"nice, plan Bells, I must appreciate it!"

"thank you, Lily"

* * *

**The 'scene' and how the plan works out**

"light, camera and action" Lily screamed.

"**sure we will"**

And then….

Bella kissed Edward, he tried to push her off him but couldn't she had grabbed his waist tightly in her small hands.

"Bella what are you doing?" he spoke against her lips.

"I am doing the scene"

"leave me at once"

"no, I won't!"

"you are a big cheater!"

"I know" she said and smiled against his lips.

Now Edward also joined in, actually he was forced too, as Bella wouldn't let him go.

After the director shouted "cut" they both parted.

* * *

But Bella parted reluctantly, and Edward just rushed away.

"Edward, please listen to me!"

"I don't want too!"

"please" she gave him that pleading look of hers.

"no, Bella how dare you do that?" he asked her while grabbing her shoulders.

"oh, because it was just a scene" she said a bit frightened.

"I thought we were both born enemies! I thought that you were just acting like you are weird, but actually you are!"

"are you going?" she asked tears blinding her.

"yes, and bye!"

"bye"

And he went away fuming and mad with rage.

"I love you Edward" she whispered to herself.

"and I will all my life"

"I am sorry for what I have done, I am really, but you are a good kisser!" she said and laughed remembering the scene they had to do.

"really, you are I am not joking!"

* * *

**Edward POV**

What was she thinking kissing me like that?

She is mad oh god save me!

Now I wish nothing bad happens tomorrow!

* * *

**Bella POV**

I don't know how to tell him that I love him.

Let me think.

And suddenly she had a brilliant idea.

Yes I got it! She said and jumped up and down on her bed.

* * *

**The next day at school**

"Edward, did you really this?" Angela asked.

"actually, I didn't do this but Bella forced me."

"oh, poor you" she said with a grin and stuffed today's news paper in her locker which had the news of their scene.

As Edward opened the locker, a pink envelope fell down.

"what is this?" he asked.

"a love letter!" Angie squealed.

"let me see"

As he opened the letter his face broke into a smile.

**Dear Edward, **

**I know it's weird to give you a letter like this that too when you are in school!**

**But I want to tell you something, I like you a lot actually I love you!**

**I am your secret admirer.**

**I study in your school, in some days you will meet me, you even know me!**

**Yours lovingly,**

**Secret admirer**

**(there is a rose stuck in the envelope and it is for you!)

* * *

**

"OMG Edward!"

"shut up Angie and don't tell this to anyone specially Em, he will get the hang on this!"

"sure, but who is she you even know her! And she studies here!"

"god knows who is he!"

"come on Angie let's go"

"yes, let's"

"well which is our first class?"

"I thought I am the one who asks this?" Edward said.

"shut up and tell me!"

"it's French first"

"ok"

And he put his arm around her shoulder and they went to their first class.

Bella watched them a quiet tear slipped down her cheek, and she said

"I love you, Edward"

And went away to her first class.

* * *

**Song- Escape, by Enrique Iglesias**

_(You can run, you can hide__  
__But you can't escape my love)_

_Here's how it goes, you and me, up and down at this time__  
__We'll get right, where to fight__  
__Cause love is something you can't shake__  
__When it breaks__  
__All it takes is some trying_

_If you feel like leaving__  
__I'm not gonna make you stay__  
__Soon you'll be finding__  
__You can run, you can hide__  
__But you can't escape my love__  
__You can run, you can hide__  
__But you can't escape my love_

_So if you go__  
__You should know__  
__It's hard to just forget the past to pass__  
__It was good, it was bad but it was real__  
__And that's all you get in the end of the matter_

_Here's how it goes__  
__All it takes is some trying__  
__You can run, you can hide__  
__But you can't escape my love

* * *

_


	8. Chapter 8 taking help

_**Chap 8 taking help**_

"Ali, I need to talk to you!" Bella shouted in her room.

"what, happened Bella, is everything alright" Bella knew she had been talking to Jasper as she was smiling.

"yes, everything is in mess, and that too I have made this mess!"

"Bella, what happened" this time it was Rose.

After letting out a big sigh she said

"I have a big secret, that I have been hiding from you both"

"what?!" both said in unison.

"yes"

"mind, telling us Bella" Rose asked softly.

"yes" and then she told them everything.

"OMG!" they said in unison.

Bella started blushing.

* * *

"you, love him, and your plan is totally ultra cool of telling him"

"I didn't know you had so much brain, Bella" Rose said.

"Rose!" Bella smacked her arm.

"now, enough you both! Bella do you think he likes you?"

"dunno" she said.

"ok, so we better find out, oh sorry the SECRET ADMIRER better find out!"

And the three girls started laughing.

* * *

**Edward POV  
**

Bella, Bella and Bella I had been thinking 'bout her the whole day!

Oh god! I am mad!

Every time she talks, I wish she would never stop.

Every time she says my name I feel something in me.

Oh god! Am I gonna die?

Thinking this?

"Eddie boy, Angie has come to meet you" Emmett said.

"Em how many I have told you not to call me EDDIE!"

"sorry, dude" who cannot mind his booming laughter?

"Angie, come in"

"thank, god you are here to help in Geography, cuz I suck at that!"

"yes, Edward and I need you to pay attention there are 5 chaps coming for the test tomorrow, and I want you to get A at least!"

"sure, ma'am!"

"ok, concentrate now!"

And they both studied for 3 hours.

After studying they started talking.

"Angie, have you noticed a change in Bella?"

"yes, and in you also"

"huh, I didn't get you?" he said questioningly.

"Edward, you and Bella keep stealing glances, at each other in Bio, and don't deny it because I have seen it"

"ok, I do!"

"I think, you like her Edward"

"oh, hell no!"

* * *

"yes Edward, actually I don't think I know that"

"but…….." and suddenly her phone rang.

"sorry, I have to go home, my aunt has come unexpectedly"

"bye, Angie"

"bye Edward" she gave him a peck on his cheek and hugged Em and Jasper as she was going.

"nice girl" Em said.

"shut, up Em" Edward said while rolling his eyes.

"Edward, what she gave me a hug!" he said with a shrug.

"oh, Em I am gonna tell Rosalie about this!"

"shut, up" Em said.

* * *

**Next day at school.**

"Edward, let's see what your admirer has sent you today!"

"yes, Angie" laughing at her curiosity.

When he opened the envelope which was kept in his locker, he saw……..

**Dear, Edward**

**I want to meet you, today I know I am telling you at a very short notice,**

**And we barely know each other! ;)**

**If you want to meet me too just write yes and keep in your locker,**

**The venue, date and time I will tell you.**

**Just open your locker while you are going home back you will see the**

**Details.**

**Love you a lot!**

**Yours lovingly,**

**Secret admirer.

* * *

**

"wow" Angie said.

"are, you going Edward?"

"yes, of course I am going!"

And he wrote yes in a small piece of paper and kept it in his locker, and walked away with Angie.

And then Bella opened his locker with her pin and kept the other letter, which had the details. And said,

"I hope, things turn out better, Edward"

And walked away to her first class.

* * *

"hey, Bella" Tanya and Jacob shouted.

"hey" she replied.

"we both were thinking, to invite you to my birthday!" Tanya said.

"ok, I am in, well when is it?"

"it's tomorrow, at 5:30 in the new disco!"

"sure, I am coming then!"

"umm, Bella do you mind if I call Angela and Edward? As Angela is a very good friend of mine"

"sure, you can, and second thing it's your party just call anyone you like!"

"tell, your sisters, won't you?"

"sure, they'll come too!"

"bye" they said.

"bye" Bella said.

* * *

**After school got over.**

"Edward why are you rushing to drop your books?" Angela asked questioningly.

"so, I get the letter and meet her!" he exclaimed.

"oh, yeah I forgot about it!"

"let's go" he said and grabbed her hand.

He opened the letter and read…………………………

**Dear Edward,**

**Thank you, thank you so much for this, all my friends will become jealous!**

**Well, don't worry they don't know this!**

**The venue is a little confusing, you know there is a forest behind your house,**

**Just cross it and then there is a mall, near it is a beautiful**

**Meadow, I'll be sitting there, waiting for, you, come today at 6:00.**

**You must be thinking how do I know your house?**

**Well, the answer is all the girls in this whole world know it!**

**Thank you again.**

**Love you sooooooooooooo much!!!!**

**Yours lovingly,**

**Secret admirer

* * *

**

"OMG" Angela said.

"she is really sweet!"

"and, yes the address is kinda confusing!" Edward said.

"well, Angela, do you know anything that the you, girls like very much?"

"oh, yes just take some pretty red roses, she'll love it! I bet you!"

"thanks! Angie!"

"you are never welcome!" she said while laughing.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 i love you

_**Chap 9 I love you**_

"oh, my god I don't know what to wear!" Bella said.

"when Alice, is here have no fear!"

"when, Ali is here have lots of fear!" Bella said to herself.

"did, you say something?" Alice asked.

"oh, no just help me will you?"

"sure, what are sisters for?"

"I am also going to help" Rose said.

"sure, now make me a clown!" Bella said to herself.

"what?!" they both said.

"oh, nothing!"

"that is better, now sit still!"

"yes, princesses!"

* * *

"wow!" Bella breathed.

She was wearing a shimmering black tube dress which ended 3 inches above her knees.

She had put on red pumps, with a black clutch bag. (pic, in profile)

"I am really looking beautiful!"

She had her hair a bit curled.

"thanks, dear!" both said to Bella.

"bye, I am going"

"best of luck!" they said to Bella.

* * *

**With Edward.**

"Hey how, am I looking?"

He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black vest on it.

Black jeans and sneakers. (pic in profile)

"you are looking nice bro!"

"thanks, Em"

"bye, I am going!"

"bye, and good luck!" they shouted.

* * *

**At the meadow.**

Bella kept waiting, for Edward.

"oh, when will he come? It's almost 6:00!"

Then she heard foot steps, and hid her face behind the magazine.

"um……..hi!" Edward said in his velvety voice.

"hi!" Bella said.

"umm, would you to show your face?"

Edward asked a little hesitantly.

"umm, sure I will"

Then she kept the magazine down and lifted up her face.

"Bella?!" he exclaimed.

"yes, Edward me"

"oh, I must have guessed this it's another of your jokes, you used to play on me!"

Saying that he was going away when………………

"hey, I love you!" Bella said.

Edward whipped and turned around.

"what did you, say right now" he asked her while leaning close to her face so that he could see her face.

"I love you" she said again.

"again, repeat it!"

"I love you" this time she said it confidently.

"ok"

"won't you say yes or no?" she asked while raising her eyebrows.

"umm, yah I ……… love……… y… you t…. too!" he said and pulled her into a hug. (sorry, for not showing that he was thinking too that he loves her!)

* * *

It was quite unexpected for Bella, but she liked it.

She took in his irresistible scent.

"Bella" Edward said.

"yes?" she asked.

"mind, if you look up?"

"mhmm"

Then she looked up to him they were leaning closer….. and …….. closer, when a bird chirped and they backed off, and started laughing.

* * *

"Bella, you are looking quite beautiful"

"thanks, and you are looking handsome too"

"thanks"

Then they both silenced just looking in each other's eyes.

And leaned closer again.

This time it went almost ok.

They kissed, passionately their lips moving in sync, when Bella accidentally stepped on Edward's foot with her 4 inch heeled pumps.

"oww, it hurts, very much " and started hoping on one leg and holding the injured one.

"oh, I am so sorry, first I slammed my locker in someone's face now you! Oh my gosh it's a night mare!"

"it's ok Bella"

"how, can you forgive, me I ……………" and he kissed her just to stop her for taking the blame on herself.

* * *

"Edward" she whispered and blushed.

"I love this on your cheeks" he said while brushing his finger tips on her cheek.

"I love this thing you do to my cheeks" she said contently.

"Bella, I never thought, that we loved each other" he said while Bella rested her head on his shoulder and arms around his waist.

"me, too it's just like some unexpected thing, almost like a fairy tale, one moment it is right in front of you the moment it just vanishes off, I hope this don't happen with us" she said a little bit sad.

"oh, Bella this will never happen with us, I promise" and kissed her hand.

"I know" she said and closed her eyes.

* * *

Reviews please and I will write more chaps but you will have to wait, cuz I will write those in the weekend and post them on Monday.

But you will have the 10th chap tomorrow.

Love you all lots!


	10. Chapter 10 a secret

_**Chap 10 a secret**_

_Flashback_

"_I know" she said and closed her eyes.

* * *

_

"Bella, wake up" Edward said politely after removing hair out of her eyes.

"just, one more minute mom" replied Bella.

Edward just laughed and again tried to wake up Bella, this time he succeeded.

"Edward?" she murmured.

"yes, and it's already 8:00 and I think we should go back home" he said.

"no, tomorrow is Saturday, please let me sleep for some more time" she said after snuggling close to Edward.

Edward let out a big sigh and shook his head, then he lifted her up in bridal style.

Bella was awake that very moment.

"Edward, put me down!" she squealed.

"oh, no I will you like this to the car!"

"what, will the people think?" she asked.

"whatever, let them think whatever they want" he shrugged.

"Edward, you are very difficult!" she said.

"I know" and rolled his eyes.

She smacked his arm.

"what was, that for?"

"for rolling eyes at me!" she giggled.

"ok, we reached the car, now get into the seat."

"yes, sir"

"Bella, please put the seat belt"

"oh, yah sure"

Then Bella slept again while holding intertwining her fingers with Edward.

* * *

"Bella" he gently shook her.

"hmm"

"we, reached your house"

"oh" she said and got up.

"Bella, wait" he said.

"what?"

Edward kissed her lightly on her lips, just brushed his lips on hers.

Bella blushed.

"good, night Edward" she said and gave a peck on his cheek.

"good, night and sweet dreams!"

* * *

**Bella POV**

Today was the best day of my life!

I never expected that he would love me too, the same way I do.

With him, I feel at ease, I don't have to act like superstar Bella.

Oh god when will tomorrow come?

* * *

**Edward POV**

Today was the best day of my life!

Bella, is such an angel.

She is like an angel who entered my life to make it beautiful, after someone, I hope that person would never have come.

I regret her even, today, am I deceiving Bella?

Should I tell her?

No, I don't want to ruin these special moments with her.

I will tell her when the right time comes, I will.

* * *

**Next day.

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

At last, tomorrow I will call Edward …….. but, oh shit! I don't have hi cell number, why am I such a big idiot.

Then, suddenly my phone rang, the called id was EDWARD.

How did he get my cell number?

I picked my phone.

* * *

"_hello, Edward!" I squealed on the phone._

"_hi, Bella how did you sleep?" _

"_oh, I slept very well, dreaming about you the whole night!"_

"_same, here how are the rest, did your homework?"_

"_yes, I have I thought that, if you could help me with Computers, homework?"_

"_sure, I will just come today, at star bucks at 5:30, I will help you"_

"_how, did you get my cell number"_

"_oh, when you were sleeping I exchanged our numbers"_

"_oh"_

"_Bella, bye Emmett is just howling down, I will call you after wards, bye and love you"_

"_bye, and love you too"

* * *

_

I let out a big sigh wondering when will be it 5:30?

* * *


	11. Chapter 11 a nice evening

_**Chap 11 a nice evening**_

**Bella POV  
**

At last it is 5:25!

Oh, I think I should leave now.

I was wearing, a brown and white dress, with brown boots, sunglasses and my Versace hand bag. (pic, in profile)

I had tied my hair in a high ponytail, and applied a little makeup.

* * *

"Lily, tell the driver to take out the car, I am ready!"

"yes, ma'am", came her reply.

I went to the huge under ground garage of our house, the driver was standing near my new car.

He held out the door and said, "ma'am, let's go"

"oh, no Henry, I will go myself"

"ma'am but your mother, will be angry!"

"oh, I can handle that, you just go back home, I will drive on my own"

"ok, ma'am"

"now, leave Henry"

"yes, ma'am" saying that he left.

"at, last freedom!" she said and went away.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Bella, had not reached till 5:45.

Oh, well she will be coming.

I don't know that should I tell her or not, oh god this is so frustrating!

And my thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps, and saw Bella.

"hey, Edward" she said and gave me a hug.

"Bella, we are not going to study here, we are going to our meadow, ok?"

"ye, boss" she said while giggling.

I even couldn't help myself and started laughing myself too.

"what" Bella asked.

"oh, nothing"

"ok" and we started moving towards my car.

* * *

**At the meadow

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, concentrate" Edward said.

How can one concentrate when a Greek god is teaching you?

I think he is like my personal Adonis, oh god I love him more, everyday

"Bella, are you paying attention?" he asked me.

"oh, how can someone possibly pay attention, when a Adonis is sitting in front of her?" I said.

"what! who is that fellow?" he asked, a bit jealous.

"oh, Edward I am talking about you!" I said, while blushing.

Oh, this stupid idiot blush, I hate it!!!!!

"Bella, I can't just express this feeling"

"I, know me too"

"now, I think if you don't want to fail you should study!"

"yes, but on one condition will, you let me sit closer to you?" I said with my puppy dog look.

He let out a sigh and said "ok, come" he said.

And I sat just beside him, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Bella, how are you possibly going to study like this?" he asked, while his breath fanned my cheek.

"I don't know, but I am more comfortable, like this rather than sitting inches far from you!"

"oh, Bella" he said and kissed me.

"now, enough of this, let's study now, Bella"

"ok"

And we studied, for at least 2 hours.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I really did feel like I am deceiving her, by not telling her a big secret.

She was my life now, and I ought to tell her.

But, I don't have that strength in me to tell, her.

_So just blurt it out! _An inner voice told me.

How, can I she is so innocent I can't even possibly tell her, it will ruin everything between us.

Oh, god I someone help me!

"Bella, I think we've had enough, so let's go home" I said.

"but, Edward we haven't done the 10th chapter!" she said.

"Bella, that chapter is not at all, difficult and it is also the last chapter so I will teach you tomorrow."

"but, tomorrow is the test!"

"oh, Bella please?"

"ok, fine!"

"let's go then." I said.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Today really was the best day! After getting Edward to teach me it was almost perfect!

I am so happy, that my boyfriend is a techno freak, or I would have failed in Computers.

"Edward, how far is it more?"

"oh, we are going to reach in 10 minutes." He said.

"ok" and I drifted off to sleep.

"Bella, Bella wake up, we have reached" he said.

"oh, right" I said in a sleepy tone.

"good night, love" he said after giving me a peck on my cheek, which made me blush.

"good night, to you too, Edward" I said and kissed him.

"bye" he said.

"bye" i also said.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 the new girl

_**Chap12 the new girl**_

**Edward POV**

Oh, gosh another day of the boring school!

Well any ways, I am just going to school, for Bella.

If she wouldn't have been there then I would never have joined the school.

I switched on the TV and watched repeat telecast of 'the talk show'

* * *

"**good, evening ladies and gentlemen I am Christina Wilson, and you are watching the talk show!"**

"**today, I have a special teenage guest, she is…………. Adriana Nelson!"**

"**she, is the leading model of the teenage world, after Rosalie Swan."**

"**let's welcome her!"**

"**hello, Christina!"**

"**hello, Adriana!"**

"**please have a seat"**

"**sure"**

"**so, Adriana tell us, how does it feel to be the 2****nd**** best model of the teenage world?"**

"**oh, it feels great, but I wish I could be first, but after all, Rosalie deserves to be the first"**

"**yes, so what do you think about studies?"**

"**oh, yes as my family and me are shifting to Seattle, we have decided that no more home tutors, now school!"**

"**oh, yes you are quite correct!"

* * *

**

I spat my juice on the floor, she is coming to Seattle?

* * *

"**so, what about your future plans for modeling?"**

"**I don't know now, but I have signed a contract with LAKME FASHION WEEK, which is in Paris, this week"**

"**oh, so how does it feel, like you are modeling since thirteen!"**

"**yeah, it feels great, my parents and grandparents both are proud of me!"**

"**oh, well that is very good! So what about your love life?"**

"**oh, nothing is going on, right now"**

"**ok, let's have a short break, so tune in if you do not want to miss this special episode!"

* * *

**

I switched off the TV and hopped down to have my breakfast.

I though about Bella, the whole time.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

"tring………tring……. It's 7 in the morning, get up Bella….. tring…….."

My stupid alarm clock started ringing, I stopped it and got up.

I shouted to Alice so that she gets up on time.

I went to the bathroom and took a nice shower.

* * *

"Bella, you taking a bath?" Rosalie asked me.

"yup" I said.

"ok, get down in 5 minutes because it is 7:25"

"oh, my god I have taken so long, coming!"

I hoped out the bathroom and dried my self thoroughly and put on clothes, blow dried my hair and applied make up, packed my bag and hopped down stairs.

"hi, guys!" I said happily.

"hey, Bella let's go!"

"bye, mom" I said and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"bye, girls"

* * *

**In the school.

* * *

**

"hi, Edward"

"hi" he said, he looked a bit worried.

"what, happened everything all right?" I asked.

"ya, everything is" he replied.

"ok"

I had my own secrets that I hadn't revealed yet, and on the other side Edward has told me everything, each and everything.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Bella, had told me all her secrets, but see me I haven't told her the most important secret of my life!

Oh, leave it I will have to tell her someday or the other!

"hey, Edward see it's Adriana Nelson!" Bella, said.

I whipped around and saw her, there standing and talking with Angela.

"let's go, Bella we'll get late for Bio" I said.

"no, Edward I want to talk to her, she is a great friend of Rose!"

"Bella, please"

"Edward, please?" she said showing me her puppy dog eyes.

Who can resist her then?

"ok, let's go then" I replied half-heartedly.

"hey, Adriana" Bella shouted.

"Bella, you can talk to her, when you reach her!" I said not wanting her to notice me.

"oh, come on Edward" she said.

"let's meet her" she said.

"ok"

* * *

"hey, Bella" she said, and hugged her but did not take her eyes off me.

"hey, Edward" she started to come towards me for a hug, but instead I took my hand out.

"hi" I said, and she shook my hand.

"let's go Bella, we are getting late for Bio"

"ok, Edward" she said.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13 invitations

_**Chap 13 invitations**_

**Edward POV**

At last I got away from that idiot Adriana, she is such a jerk!

Oh god, I am still scared about the secret.

"hey, Edward" Angela called me.

"hi" I said.

"oh, since you and Bella, have come together, you have forgotten me!"

"it's not like that Angie"

"oh, leave that topic, actually Adriana, has invited me to a party, and here are the invitations, for you and Bella" saying this she handed me over 2 pink envelopes.

"wouldn't she ever leave me?" I asked my self.

_No _the inner voice said again!

Irritating inner voice!

And I went home.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Wonder, why Edward was so anxious about going to class?

Well, today is a party at Adriana's house, wonder if he'll come, because they are quite close friends.

I hope he doesn't.

"Bella" Rose shouted.

"I am in my room"

"you got, the invitations?" she asked.

"yes, I got them"

"so, what is the time?"

"it's 4:30" I replied, wondering why Rose is asking such silly questions.

"dear, the party is going to start at 6:00!" she said.

"OMG" I said and ran to change my dress.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I went to a nearby Gucci store for buying myself one outfit.

I bought a Tux, as she had kept a formal party. (pic, in profile)

Ughh, I hate formal parties, fancy wearing a tux!

I looked at myself in the floor length mirror.

"I am looking awesome!" I said to myself.

And then towards my car.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I had bought a nice Versace floor length gown, for myself. (pic, in profile)

i had my hair in curls and ringlets and let them loose. (pic, in profile)

Then I applied makeup.

I wore my pencil heel shoes. (pic, in profile)

Then I went towards my car.

* * *

i know it's kinda a short chap but the next one in quite interesting.


	14. Chapter 14 the party and confessions

_**Chap 14 The Party and confessions**_

**Edward POV**

As soon as I reached the Nelson's house, I started searching for Bella, but she was nowhere to be found.

_Must be coming. _I said to myself.

* * *

"Edward" a voice called me.

"y…." as soon as I turned around, I saw Adriana.

"come, dance with me" she said.

"no" I replied, quite rudely.

"oh, come on Edward, let's forget about the past!"

"how, can I Adriana?" I asked her.

"like, you used a pen, it's ink finished and you threw it in the dust bin! Duh!"

"I don't think like that" I said.

"oh, come on, in the past I did a mistake, but I want you back with me, I can't see you with Bella" she said.

"as, you left me Adriana without even thinking about, what will happen to me, like that I'm also leaving you." I said, now I was quite angry.

"Edward, are you sure, don't you think I am a better offer?" she asked.

"better, offer?"

"yes, I am at least better, at least a thousand times better than Bella!" she said, throwing her hands in the air.

"oh, yeah you really think like that?"

"yes, actually I know that" she said.

"actually, I don't think so, so BYE and stay with HIM" I said and walked off, and turned around to see her mouth had fallen open.

"I am gonna get my revenge, Edward" she said, in almost a whisper but I had heard her.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"driver, when will we reach?" I asked, Henry rather anxiously.

"ma'am, we are going to reach in 5 minutes"

"ok"

_Just five minutes more, before you see Edward. _I said to myself.

"ma'am we reached" he said.

He opened my door, and I entered the hall, and I recognized his messy bronze hair, and a smile crept up my face.

* * *

"Bella, long time no see?" someone from behind asked me.

I turned around and stopped dead on my tracks, there he was as handsome as ever, still having the boy-next-door look.

"Richard" I breathed.

"yes, Bella, Richard" he said and came closer towards me.

"what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was invited by my best friend" he said, and popped up the b letter.

"I know, that" I said.

"oh, Bella you are looking beautiful! Why don't you dance with me?" he asked me, and again came closer.

"why, are you coming closer to me? And no I don't want to dance with you"

"because, you are my girl friend" he replied.

"I am not, I left you, go, go back to her!" I said to him, very, very rudely.

"oh, come on I am, still" and again started coming close to me, but this time he just didn't stop.

"leave, her this instant!" I heard a voice.

I saw Edward, my beautiful angel and savior.

I ran to Edward, almost stumbling in my high heels.

"come on, Bella don't you want to dance with me?" he asked me again.

"no"

"ok, but remember I will have my revenge" he said.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Bella, I have a secret to tell you" I said.

"even, me" she said.

"let's go in the balcony" I said.

I took her hand and led her to the balcony.

"Bella, it's a big one"

"it's ok, even mine is a big one"

"ok, see you know Adriana?"

"yes, of course, Edward"

"I met her, when I was 15, I used to attend some piano classes, where she also used to come. After some time we became friends, and I started liking her. One day we both confessed it, and I liked very much." I stopped, to look at her face.

"then, when it was my 16th birthday that day, I saw her with another, guy, actually she was kissing him, I asked her about that, and she replied me that she never liked me, and then I left her, for always." I said.

"oh, Edward" she said and hugged me.

* * *

**Bella POV  
**

After hugging him, i started on my story.

"Edward, you saw Richard?"

"yeah, the one who was forcing you to dance with him?"

"yes"

"ok" he said.

"I had met him at school, when I was 15, I liked him very much. One day he said this to me, even I confessed my liking for him, and we were happy" I stopped to look at his face, which was like stone.

"then, once there was a party, he was also invited, he told me that he'll pick me up, but he didn't come, I was really getting, worried, when his text came that he will not be able to pick me up"

"I reached the party, and saw him with some other girl, he spent all his time with her, didn't even look at me. Later I asked him he said, he liked her not me" and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Bella" Edward breathed, and kissed me lightly, setting my cheeks on fire.

"hush, it's ok dear" he said and cradled me in his arms.

"yes, now it is" saying this I closed my eyes.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15 something is happening

_**Chap 15 something is happening**_

**Bella POV**

"Bella" my angel whispered in my ear.

"yes?" I said.

"I think, we should go in." he said.

"oh, yes we should" I said.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

I was worried stiff, what will be their revenge?

I was scared for Bella, very much actually.

Will he do something wrong with her?

If, he will then I am gonna kill him.

* * *

**At the party.

* * *

**

"hey, Angie" Bella said.

"hey, Bella" she replied with a smile.

"hey, Angie" Edward said.

"how, many will I say, hey?" she asked them.

And they all started laughing.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

"Bella, let's have dinner, tomorrow we have school" I said to her.

"sure, let's have" she said.

"Edward, will he really do something wrong?" she asked me.

I was tensed myself by seeing her worried face, so I answered her after a while.

"no, if he does then I am not gonna, spare him" I said.

"thanks, Edward" she said.

"I'll be always at your side, Bella" I said, and gently kissed her, and she blushed.

"how, many time can I blush in a day?" she asked me.

"whenever you do, it looks really beautiful on your cheeks" I said brushed my fingers across her cheek, and she blushed again.

We, had finished our dinner, and I was going to kiss her when, Rosalie butt in.

"why, does she comes at the wrong moment?" I asked Bella, she just gave me a smile.

"don't know" she said.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

  
**

"what? Are you both talking 'bout me ?" she asked us.

"no, not at all, Rose" Edward replied, plainly lying.

"really, like I don't know, well anyways Bella mom is saying we have to go home, let's go" she said.

_Can't you let me spend more time with my Adonis? _I said to myself.

* * *

"sure, I am coming." I said.

"ok, then come fast" saying this she went away.

"so, you going?" Edward asked me.

"yes, bye Edward" I said and kissed him.

"bye" and he kissed me back.

I was going, towards my car, when I suddenly realized that I had left my purse in the washroom.

Bella, how can you forget everything?

As I was heading towards the washroom, I noticed Richard and some boys standing there.

"what are you doing here?" I asked them.

And then suddenly everything went black, I let out a small scream, wondering if any one had heard me?

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

When Bella left, I felt a part of me leaving me.

I smiled to myself.

Then I heard a small scream, I thought it was Bella's and went towards that direction, but there was no Bella.

_Edward, stop thinking about her every time! _I mentally scolded my self.

* * *

A loud scream came and Rose and Alice shouted, "Bella, is kidnapped!"

I was out my seat, when they said this, and ran out to see if I could catch the kidnappers, but they were nowhere to be found.

Alice reached me and said, "Edward, please I beg you find her!" she said tears streaming down her face.

"yes, of course I will, but will you tell me how did, you come to notice this?"

"I had gone to the washroom, and saw Bella's purse there, and I thought that she will come later and take it back, after some time I remembered I had left my lip gloss near the sink, I went back to take it, but there I saw Bella, was unconscious and in somebody's arms, a boy's arms, I let out a scream and they ran away" and she sobbed more, I gave her a sideway hug.

"have you seen, their faces?"

"no, I haven't"

"Edward, you'll find, her won't you?" she asked me with a worried face.

"of, course I will, Alice" I said to her.

This is going to be long night.

* * *

**Reviews, please, I thought that the story should have some twist and spices in it so here they are!**

**But I am gonna add some more, so keep reading!

* * *

**


	16. Chapter 16 where am i?

_**Chap 16 where am I ?**_

**Bella POV

* * *

**

I woke up feeling dizzy, very much.

"oww" I said and turned to see towards my hands, they were tied with a very strong rope, and even my legs were tied too.

Then I looked at my dress it was in rags, and the heels of sandal had been broken, my body was terribly in pain, I wished that somebody would give me a pain killer.

* * *

"here, take this" a boy told me, he was about 18 I think so.

"what, is it?" my voice cracked.

"it's a pain killer, Richard has sent you this" he said, and handed me the medicine and a glass of water.

"how, am I going to have the medicine, until and unless you don't open these ropes" I said, looking towards the ropes.

"ok, wait" he said, and he opened the ropes from my hand.

"thanks" I said and rubbed my wrists, and I had the medicine.

Then, he was going away, when I said "aren't you going to tie my hands, back?" I asked him.

"no, and if you tried to run, you'll be caught, Miss Bella" he said.

"why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"for, your safety" he said, and went away.

_For my safety? _I said, to myself.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

  
**

I had searched each place in Seattle, I called every police station, but they say we cant find her, or it will take time, sir.

Where are you Bella? Everyone here is scared stiff.

I wonder, if she is fine.

But the question is who will kidnap her? She has no enemies even!

Oh, my god, where is she?

* * *

"but, you can't escape my love…….." my mobile started ringing, and an unknown number flashed on my screen, I picked it up.

"Edward Cullen?' a muffled voice asked me.

"yes, who are you?"

"I have Bella with me"

I almost, slipped from my couch, "wh…. What you have Bella with you, is she fine?" I asked him.

"talk to her"

"Edward?" her voice was cracked, my heart ached when I heard her voice.

"Bella" I whispered.

"are, you fine Bella?"

"y…. yeah, yeah i….. I'm fine" she said.

"really?"

"r… really"

"Bella, where are you"

I don't know where….." and then she was cut off, and the other person was back on the phone.

"now, enough for today, for you Edward" he said again and cut off the phone.

And I ran out off the house to tell this to police.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

I missed Edward, everything about him I missed.

When, he used to kiss me, my lips would start tingling after kissing him, I smiled when I mentioned him.

His, beautiful voice and his soft messy bronze hair, and then a tear slipped from my cheek and then I started crying.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

I missed her, her beautiful chocolate eyes.

Her soft brunette hair.

And before I could help it, a tear slipped away from my cheek, I really missed her, wonder if she is fine?

* * *

**reviews!!!! i know it was kinda emotional.**


	17. Chapter 17 tried to escape

_**Chap 17 tried to escape**_

**My fav fan fiction (sorry Su!)

* * *

**

**Afraid to dance – by Shannon Carr (the story, is in my favs even the author)**

**Bella goes to Dartmouth and gets engaged to the WRONG guy. When she finds the courage to walk away from an abusive relationship, she meets safe and sweet Jacob and dangerously attractive Edward. Can she learn to trust and love again? AU/AH. ExB,RxEm,AxJ.

* * *

**

**Bella POV

* * *

**

My ropes were opened, and where they were tied, it had become all red, like someone had spilled blood there.

I rubbed my ankles, it pained very much, I felt like screaming out aloud, I didn't even know this bloody, hell of a place!

I walked to the window, actually stumbled to the window, which half opened to the kitchen and half to the street outside.

I looked in the kitchen there she was Adriana, cooking my meal, how could she do this to me? After all I was her friend!

Then I looked towards the street, I didn't even knew it! Had they taken me to another city? If yes, how will Edward find me?

I miss you Edward, and I sobbed quietly.

* * *

Then, Adriana entered my room, and handed me a plate of food. It was pasta, plain pasta! Doesn't she know how to cook a delicious pasta, with it's sauce?

And after that she handed me a ipod.

"this, is for me?" I asked her, my voice was recovering back.

"yes" she replied dryly.

"why, for me?" I asked her.

"so that you don't get bored!" she said, actually screeched.

Then, when she was going I stopped her again.

"Adriana, why are you doing this to me?" I asked her.

"Bella, I am not doing this, I am doing this on someone's order." She said.

But I was 101 % sure, that she was doing that on her own.

* * *

And after eating my food, I plugged in the ipod and listened to-

You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift ( sorry couldn't help it, it's my fav song!)

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset__  
__She's going off about something that you said__  
__She doesnt get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night__  
__I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like__  
__And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts__  
__She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
__Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find__  
__That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans__  
__I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be__  
__Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself__  
__Hey isnt this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town__  
__I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down__  
__You say you find I know you better than that__  
__Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers__  
__She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
__Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find__  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door__  
__All this time how could you not know that?__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night__  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry__  
__I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams__  
__I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door__  
__All this time how could you not know that__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me

* * *

__  
_

Thank god! At least she has some decent songs, and then I suddenly noticed that the door was left open, and the guard there was sleeping, my golden chance to escape, this place! I said hurray in my mind, plugged off the ipod and tip toed towards the door, and slipped away.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

"sir, I have got some more information" I said to the chief inspector.

"yes, Mr., Cullen tell us" he replied.

And I spilled the beans.

* * *

"oh, ok can you give us the number, maybe we are able to track the number?" he asked me questioningly.

"yeah, sure here is my cell phone" saying this I handed him my cell phone.

"ok, now you can collect your cell phone tomorrow, at 9:00 in the morning" saying this he gave my mobile to a person and he took it away.

"thank, you, thank you so much sir" I said to the inspector.

"no, problem Mr. Cullen, it is our duty" he said, and gave me a smile.

I went out of the police station, and breathed some fresh air, when I was going towards my car I saw Alice and Rose leaning on it.

* * *

"Edward" they both said.

"yes?" I asked them.

"what are they saying?" Rose asked me, they both a very worried face.

"he says, that he will track the number and inform us, and tell us who the kidnapper is"

"oh, ok" Alice replied.

"you, both don't worry I will handle this" I said reassuringly.

"thanks, Edward once again"

"it's ok, now don't make a big issue out of this!" I said.

"yeah" they both said in unison and gave a little laugh.

"bye" I said and went away, thinking about Bella, just hold on for some more time Bella, I will find you, and bring you back this is my promise.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

  
**

Yes! I reached towards the door, and slipped away quickly, thank god my heels were broken, or I would have waken up the guard.

I tiptoed, but I knew that Richard and Adriana would be awake, and thinking about how will torture me next.

I passed their room also, and suddenly the way split into two, I didn't know which way to choose, and then suddenly, a guard came into view, and I hid behind the great table there.

So I took the other way, and went their.

It was an old store room, filled with all kinds of old stuff.

Then there was a door, and I slipped through it, but then I noticed that my dress was caught on a nail, and I gently took it out, careful enough not to tear it.

I walked away.

* * *

Then suddenly someone shouted, "she is not in her room!" I thought it was Adriana only she had such a shrill voice.

And then I could hear footsteps all around the giant house, and then again someone suddenly shouted, "look, she is there" a person pointed towards me, and I started to run away, and I hid behind the food storage room.

* * *

**Reviews please!!! give me nice ones pls!!**

**and everyone who is reading this story, there is some more spice and twists,**

**so tune in!!!**

* * *


	18. Chapter 18 caught!

_**Chap 18 Caught!**_

**Bella POV

* * *

**

I was still hiding behind the food storage room, I had seen a glimpse of a man, who had came towards here, but did not see me.

"Adriana! How many times have I told you to lock that bloody gate!" Richard shouted.

"I am really, very sorry Richard, I really forgot it this time" she said sobbing and crying.

"now, just please stop crying and help me in finding Bella, god where has she gone?" he was really angry now.

And then a boy came to him and said, "sir, we searched every nook and corner of this house but she is nowhere to b found!"

"oh, ok now this is really getting out of hands, now let me search the food storage room, maybe she is hiding there, but she is not gonna, go out of my hands!" he said.

He started coming towards the room, and I ran from there, and I heard him say, "she is there, catch her!"

I ran and ran, and by mistake I kicked a cupboard, and something heavy fell on my head, and then everything, again went black.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

It was 10:00 in the night and I still couldn't sleep, I had been thinking about Bella, the whole day, and just wished that it will be 9 in the morning so I could meet the police and ask that they have tracked them down or not.

And then Jasper and Em came to my room.

"you, fine Edward?" Em asked with concern on his face.

"yeah, I am" I said.

"Edward, we are your brothers, you can tell us what your problem is" Jasper said.

"nothing Jazz, I just want to be alone, please will you both let me be alone?" I asked them.

"ok" they both said and went away, then I went to my bed and tried to sleep, so I could get up early the next day.

* * *

**At 8:00 in the morning

* * *

**

"tring………..tring…… Edward wake up" my stupid alarm clock said.

"Ughh," I said and shut off the clock, and I went to the bathroom, and took a bath and changed my clothes, and went to the police station.

I reached the station, praying to god that please god they should tell me that they have tracked Bella down.

"hello, and good morning sir" I said to the chief inspector.

"hello, Mr. Cullen, we have some information, about Miss. Bella" he said.

"really?" I asked excitement burning me from inside.

"yes, the number we tracked down is belonging to some Mr. Richard" he said.

I smacked my head, why didn't I think this earlier?

"and, the place is in the outskirts of the city, actually on a street, they live in a very old house, one of my officers, saw that house and said it is that house"

"ok, so what will we do now?" I asked him.

"we are going right now to track her down, and we want you to come with us also in case you know anyone there" he said, and stood from his chair, and motioned me to follow him, and I followed him.

* * *

**At the old house

* * *

**

"oh, my god she has fainted!" Adriana screeched.

"Adriana, will you stop screeching in my ear?" Richard said.

"sorry" she mumbled.

Then Richard lifted Bella in his arms, and took her to the room, in which she was staying.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

I woke up, in a musty old room, but I didn't remember anything, not anything at all, I searched here and there and called out Lily, Rose and Alice but no one came to me and then suddenly the door of my room opened and walked in Richard, he was panting.

"Bella, come with me right now, the police is here" he said.

"I wont come with you, Richard" I said.

"oh, come on" and then he sprayed something on me and I fainted at once.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

We reached the house and saw everyone was running here and there, and the police caught them all, but not the main culprits.

Then I saw Richard running with my Bella, and I shouted to the chief inspector and told them, "there he is, with Bella!" and then I noticed that Bella was unconscious.

I ran after him, and caught up with him easily, and snatched Bella, from him and till then the police had caught him.

"Bella" I gently patted her cheek, but she didn't wake up.

"Bella" I again patted her cheek, but again the same thing and then I took her to my father's hospital.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

  
**

I woke up, to see all kinds of tubes and an ECG and lots of some silly other things.

It took me a moment when I suddenly realized that I was in a hospital, that too in Cullen's hospital.

Then Rose and Alice came in with two bouquets in hand and then Jasper and Emmett and then Edward.

They all hugged me, but when Edward cam I turned my head towards another direction, why is he hugging me?

"Bella?" he asked me in a very concerned tone, why is he calling me Bella? He always used to call me Swan!

"what the hell is going on? Why can't I remember anything?" I asked them all, and the Mr. Cullen came and said "you have lost your memory, and you don't remember anything that happened in the past 4 months" he said.

"wh.. what?" I said.

"I have lost my memory, and that too for 4 MONTHS!" I screeched.

"Bella, it's a hospital" Alice hushed me.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

She has forgotten, everything about our relationship, everything!

Carlisle said, that it will be a hard time for, and it will take some time for her to remember things back.

I was walking out of the room, when Bella asked me, "Edward, why have you come to meet me?

"I will tell you everything, Bella when the right time comes"

"but…" before she could say anything more I walked out of the room, only to be stopped by Esme on the way.

"Edward, tell her everything, your love will become more stronger than anything while it was before"

"sorry, mom I cannot" and went away, to our, no to my meadow then.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

The doctors said that I will be discharge today, in the evening, yippee!

At 6:00 a nurse came in and removed all those silly tubes from me and said to change my clothes, and she handed me a bag, there was a note on it, it said, "wear this" from Edward.

I looked into the bag there was a blue racer back, black shorts and black converse, I wondered why Edward would have sent me, or how did he even know my favorite color?

I dressed in those and then again there was a note on the side table it said, "come and meet me in the meadow, tomorrow at 6:00 in the evening" it was also from him.

I wonder why but I started to like Edward, or was it something else?

* * *

**Reviews please!**

* * *


	19. Chapter 19 i love you

_**Chap 19 I love you.**_

**Read SUPER SATR'S SUPER LIFE IN FORKS. By Bellatheangel**

**Bella, a very famous and hot actress is forced to come and live in her personal hell, Forks with her Aunt. But what happens when she meets a certain bronze-haired boy…Read and find out.

* * *

**

**My sister is the author, and this story rocks! It's a good story really, read and review her, you rock Su!

* * *

**

_Flash back_

_I wonder why but I started to like Edward, or was it something else?

* * *

_

**Bella POV

* * *

**

Today, I am going to meet Edward, god!

Some mysteries of my life that I haven't solved yet namely:

1) why is Edward Cullen helping me, meeting me at the hospital and all, I though he was my rival!

2) do I love him?

Oh come on Bella, you possibly couldn't love him! It is possibly a idiotic emotion or the feeling, like you for with RICHARD.

I was scared to death, why does he wants to meet me?

And I knew the answer now, to my second mystery.

Whatever! What am I gonna wear? Oh I can wear anything I like I am just going to a meadow which is almost beside my house!

* * *

I scanned my huge closet and thought of wearing a blue and white printed camisole and white slacks.

I tied my hair up in a French braid, and applied a little makeup, and wore my favorite blue open toe ballerina flats.

"I am ready" I said to myself while admiring myself in the mirror.

"you, are not still read" my mom came in and handed me a pair of blue pearl earring (pic in my profile)

"thanks, it's lovely" I said to her and wore them. I hugged my mother and walked away to meet Edward.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

I reached the meadow, but there was no sign of her, I waited and it was 6:30, how much time will she probably take?

The meadow was walking distance from her house!

I waited and thought that after 10 minutes I will be going, and then suddenly she came, looking a bit nervous.

"hi" she said, and didn't even blush, like she used to, forget about it Edward, she doesn't even remember the things!

"hey, what took you so long?"

"oh, there was a bit of traffic"

"Bella, don't you remember anything?" I asked her it was an indecent question.

"no, about what actually?"

I let out a big sigh and said, "the days we spent together?"

"no" she breathed.

"can you tell me, how did we spent the days?" she asked me.

"yes" I said, and stated walking towards her, she just stood there, when I was a foot far from her I said, "I love you Isabella Marie Swan"

She gasped, and stared at me not even blinking her eyes, just staring at me.

"do you love, me?" I asked her, I just wanted to hear a yes.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

Wh.. what has he asked me?

Come on Bella you know the answer, just say YES.

I gathered up the courage and said, "yes"

"for what yes? I want to hear the whole sentence" he said and came closer so that I could inhale his intoxicating scent.

"I love you" I said, and then everything went so quickly, that I couldn't even enjoy the moment, he kissed me, a very light kiss just barely touching his lips on mine.

"Edward" I breathed and hugged him, I wished that I could stay like that forever and ever.

* * *

_Love story by Taylor Swift _ ( couldn't help it!!)

_We were both young when i first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I`m standing there on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did i know_

_That you were romeo__  
You were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from juliet  
And i was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don`t go_

_And i said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I`ll be waiting, all there`s left to do is run  
You`ll be the prince and i`ll be the princess  
It`s a love story, baby, just say yes_

_So i sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet `cause we`re dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_`cause you were romeo,__  
I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don`t go_

_And i said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I`ll be waiting, all there`s left to do is run  
You`ll be the prince and i`ll be the princess  
It`s a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Romeo, save me, they`re trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it`s real  
Don`t be afraid, we`ll make it out of this mess  
It`s a love story, baby, just say yes_

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When i met you on the outskirts of town_

_And i said  
Romeo save me, i`ve been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, i don`t know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and he pulled out a ring  
And said_

_Marry me, juliet, you`ll never have to be alone  
I love you and that`s all i really know  
I talked to your dad, you`ll pick out a white dress  
It`s a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_We were both young when i first saw you

* * *

_

**Reviews please!!! **


	20. Chapter 20 our first date again!

_**Chap 20 our first date again!**_

**Edward POV

* * *

**

Finally she said, for what I was waiting for so long!!

"Bella" I asked her softly.

"yes?"

"would you like to go out with me?" I asked her, I blushed slightly, I said slightly!

"yes, sure !!! our first official date!" she squealed, and hugged me.

I suddenly felt a stab on my heart, she had forgotten everything really, but anyways, she was still excited like she was before.

"what, happened, Edward?" she asked me, with concern written all over her face.

Then I remembered that I had not hugged her back.

"oh, nothing Bella" I said and smiled at her, and hugged her back.

"Edward, really is everything all right?" she asked me once again.

"yes, it is dear, so how about you come to the restaurant _**La Bella **_at 7:30 for dinner?" I asked her.

"of, course I will, stupid!"

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

Our first official date I was so happy about it, God am I really going to bet mad?

* * *

But, I was sure that Edward was hiding something, something that I had forgotten, and it really meant much to him, his birthday? No I remember that.

Well anyways!

"Edward, I think that I have to go now, and change and get ready for our date" I blushed, oh this stupid idiotic blush!

Then he caressed my cheek with his fingers and said, "sure" and gave me a peck on my cheek, and leaded me towards his car.

* * *

We reached my home in entire silence, then as I was going out, he kissed me said, "I'll pick you up at 7:20"

"sure" and I hugged him.

* * *

I went home dancing and singing like a mad person, thank god! No one was at home! Yippee!

I went to my giant closet and picked up a sky blue tube dress with a flowing skirt, and wore my tie up pencil heels, and the earrings which mom gave me, and tied my hair in loose bouncy curls.

Then I admired my self in the mirror and said, "you look gorgeous today!"

Then I applied some makeup and applied my favorite gloss and my favorite Channel perfume, then there was a knock at the door, and then Lily in formed me, "ma'am, sir Edward has come to meet you"

Then he came to my room, and when I saw him my mouth fell open, he was wearing a white button down shirt with the top buttons open showing his perfectly sculpted abs, and a tight fitting black jeans, if looks could kill.

* * *

"you are looking beautiful today, Bella"

"you too, Edward" I said and blushed.

"shall we?" he asked me.

"we shall" I said.

* * *

**Reviews, la la la reviews la la la la my new idiotic song!**


	21. Chapter 21 a funny evening

_**Chap 21 a funny evening**_

**Edward POV

* * *

**

I drove my car towards the restaurant, holding Bella's hand.

"Edward, how far is it still?"

"umm, a little far away" I said.

Then we reached, and I snaked my arm around Bella's waist, and she just giggled.

When we reached, I leaded her towards our private booth.

"Edward, this is beautiful" she gasped.

"compared, to you it's nothing Bella" I said.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

The booth was decorated so nicely, with all crape papers, balloons and drapers.

Then a waitress came to our table and asked, "what, shall I bring for you?" she said mainly to Edward, and battled her lashes.

"what, will you have Bella?" he asked me.

"umm, I will have a mushroom ravioli and a coke.

"and your sir?" she asked him.

"same, as her" he said looking at me.

The waitress returned in a short while, and gave us our food.

"it, smells delicious!" I said.

"really, it does" and then we dug into our food.

After we had our food, Edward paid the bill, and we went out.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

"I have another surprise for you" I said to her.

"what?" she said excitement burning her eyes.

"Bella, have patience" I said and leaded her towards the car.

"Edward won't you tell me?" she said to me with a pouted mouth and battled her lashes.

Oh, I so wanted to kiss that mouth.

"Bella, just wait"

After a few while we reached our destination.

I blind folded Bella's eyes and leaded her.

When we reached I opened her eyes.

"it is beautiful, Edward" she said.

* * *

I had taken her to a beach, and booked the whole beach, so that we could have some privacy.

"but, where are the other people?" she asked me.

"I have booked this whole place" I said to her.

"really?" she asked me.

"really" I said.

Then she suddenly sat up, took out her sandals, and went towards the sea, and splashed water on me.

"Bella!" I said.

"oh, come on Edward let's have some fun!" she said.

Then I ran towards her and started chasing her.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

Edward started chasing me, I ran but he caught me, and spun me around.

"eeeee" I squealed.

And then he threw me into the water, I was wet from head to toe.

"Edward" I said to him warningly.

"yes, Bella?" he said.

"now you wait" I said, and pushed him into the water, now he was also wet from head to toe.

"Bella, what did you do?" he asked me.

"the thing you did to me" I said innocently.

"Bella" he said and again spun me around and I squealed again.

Then we spent the whole night playing in the water.

* * *

**Reviews please, i know this is kinda a short chapter, everyone who likes my story, the story is gonna end in 3 to 4 chapters, but don't worry i am writing another story but it is very different, so just tune in!!!! :)**


	22. Chapter 22 telling the truth

_**Chap 22 telling the truth**_

**Bella POV

* * *

**

Oh, my god! Exams are going to start after 2 weeks, and I haven't studied anything, I hate this, I hate exams!!!! (me too :D)

I am still worried about Edward, it seems like he still isn't telling me something, I was interrupted, when my sisters entered my room.

* * *

"hey, Bella you know what is our first exam?"

"nop, I don't know"

"Computer science!! Ughh I mean, they had to keep it first?"

"Alice" Rosalie rolled her eyes, and handed me a sheet of paper.

"when, you were in the hospital, school had given our exam time tables, so here is one for you" Rosalie said.

When I opened it, I recognized the hand writing at once, his beautiful elegant hand writing, I laughed to myself.

"Edward" I breathed.

"yeah, he wrote" Alice said.

"now, go you both, I have to study, you know I suck at Computers!"

"yeah, ok we are leaving and best of luck" Rosalie said, and they both hugged me.

* * *

Then, as I was going to take out my books and sit on the couch to study, someone knocked at the door.

"Alice!! Go I am studying!" I screamed.

"Bella, it's me" a velvety voice said.

I ran to the door and opened it, and there he was standing, wearing a tight white shirt and a blue washed jeans.

"hey" he said, and smiled.

"hey, to you too" I said. And leaned on the door frame.

"umm, I thought you needed some help in Computers" he said.

"oh, yeah I really need some help, at least" I said.

"I'll help you" he said.

"sure" I said, and smiled.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

As I entered her room, and sat on the couch, she kissed me.

"what, was that for?' I asked her.

"because, I screamed at you, DUH!" she said.

"ok"i was a bit surprised.

"now, would you show, me your book so that we can study?"

"Edward, there are 2 weeks, can't we spend some time together?" she pleaded.

"Bella, I think we should study"

"please, Edward won't you do this for me?"

"fine, Bella" and I gave up, there is no way you can win an argument with Bella.

* * *

"we, will go to our meadow" she said.

"ok" I said, and grabbed her hand, and took her to my car.

"Edward, that day you were sad, about our date, in the meadow, weren't you?"

I let out a big sigh and said, "Bella, no I wasn't sad about anything" I said, I lied to her, for the first time.

"Edward, tell me the truth" she said.

"Bella, I was a bit sad, because before you forgot everything, we had already confessed everything, and we even had our first date" I really felt bad telling her this.

A single tear slipped from her eye, and I wiped it off with my thumb.

"I am sorry, Bella" I said.

"there is no need to be sorry, Edward I am fine" she said and hugged me.

"I am really fine"

We reached our meadow, and her mood had changed a bit, she was almost back to normal.

I took out her favorite blanket, from the back seat and a picnic basket.

I spread the blanket, and placed the basket on top, and motioned Bella to sit down.

* * *

She sat on my lap, and snuggled close to my chest.

"I love you Edward" she said.

"me too, me too Bella" I said.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

  
**

I felt really bad, about that, I had forgotten everything, I knew how Edward would be feeling right now.

Then suddenly a rabbit jumped on my lap and nibbled a carrot he was holding, I really like it had white fur, and red eyes and pink ears.

I caressed it's fur, it felt so soft, and then I felt another hand on my hand, I turned around and saw it was Edward's.

"you like rabbits?" he asked me.

"I love them!" I said.

"more than me?" Edward said.

"shut up Edward, so!" I said.

And then we both laughed and played with the rabbit.

* * *

**Reviews please!! i will be posting the new story in 2-3 days.**


	23. Chapter 23 gifts

_**Chap 23 Gifts**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

I was lying on Edward's lap still, when he whispered in my ear, "Bella, I think we should go home"

"mhmm" I replied

"you, are fine aren't you?" he asked me concern written all over his face

"I am Edward, I am really" I said.

"ok" he said, and picked me up in bridal style.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked him and squealed.

"trying to lighten the mood" he said.

And I hid my face in his chest.

As we reached, his car he opened the door for me and made me sit.

Then he sat on the driver's seat and drove towards my house.

I leaned on his shoulder, and inhaled his irrestible fragrance, he kissed my head, and before I even knew, I was sleeping.

"Bella, we have reached" he said

"oh" I said, and he kissed me lightly, and I blushed.

He caressed my cheek with his fingers.

"good, night Bella" he said.

"good night Edward" I said and hugged him.

* * *

**Edward POV**

**

* * *

**

Bella was looking a bit sad, but she never showed it.

I reached home, and went to my room, and switched on my PC and checked my mail, there was a letter from The Oxford School at London, it said.

* * *

**Mr. Cullen,**

**You have been selected for our school, please come to us within two days with your parents, then they fill the formalities and you'll be a part of our huge**

**Family. We hope you and your siblings like the school very much, and score good marks.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**The principal, **

**Oxford School, London.**

**

* * *

**

I read the letter carefully again, I and my siblings were selected!

But how will I tell this to Bella? No I am in trouble.

I ran downstairs and told mom and dad about this, they were very happy.

Then I ran to my brothers room.

"Em, Jazz you know what?" I asked them.

"what?" they both asked in unison

"we are selected!" I said.

"we really are?" they asked us their eyes popped out.

"yup" I said.

"party, tomorrow" they both said

"yeah, party" I said feeling really sad now.

* * *

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

  
**

I went to my room and saw Alice jumping and beaming.

"Ali, you fine?" I asked her, well it wasn't anything unusual!

"you know what?? We are selected"

My eyes were popped out.

And I started dancing with her and Rose, and then I remembered that I haven't told this to Edward, I really felt very sad.

So I picked up my mobile and dialed Edward's phone.

* * *

"Edward, I need to talk to you"

"ok, right now?"

"umm, yeah in the meadow"

"ok, I am coming even I have to tell you something"

So I hung up, "Ali and Rose I am going out I'll come back home in 15 minutes."

"ok, come soon" they said.

* * *

**Edward POV**

**

* * *

**

I reached the meadow and saw Bella waiting for me, her dress was flapping against the wind.

I grabbed her waist, she jumped seeing me she smiled.

"Edward" she breathed and kissed me on my cheek.

"I want to talk to you" she said.

"yeah, sure say" I said, even I had to tell her.

"see, Edward I am selected in Oxford School, and I have to go to London tomorrow" and a tear slipped down her cheek, I wiped it off.

"Bella, there is no need to cry"

"how can you forgive me so easily?"

"because, even I am going to London and even I am selected in the same school"

Then she smiled.

"Bella, I have even hired a apartment, would you like to stay with me in London?"

"I would love too" she said, and I spun her around, and she squealed.

After some time we both went to our houses.

* * *

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

"wake up sleepy head!" Rose screamed.

"what?"

"don't you want to go to our new school?"

"oh gosh yes, I had forgotten it!"

Then I ran to the bathroom took a bath brushed my teeth ad changed my clothes.

"I am ready!" I said and ran to my mom and dad and kissed them on their cheeks.

"good morning dear" my mother said

"good morning mom" I said.

"want breakfast?" she asked me.

"yup, sure I replied"

"Hannah, give Bella her breakfast."

"Bella, someone has sent you a gift" my father said, and handed me a basket.

When I opened the basket, there was a cute baby bunny inside, and then I read the note, it said-

* * *

**For you Bella.**

**From someone you love.**

**

* * *

**

I smiled to myself.

"I really love it, Edward" I said to myself and smiled again.

* * *

**Reviews please! and i have updated my new story, it's called A RUN AWAY BRIDE, read and review i have already posted 2 chaps. **


	24. Chapter 24 shifting

_**Chap 24 shifting**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Edward POV**

**

* * *

**

We were shifting to day to London, I felt really sad leaving mom and dad.

But I was happy about one thing and that was, that Bella was coming with us, and that too living with me!

Yippee!

We had packed everything, and it was being loaded in the car.

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper, come hug you mom for the last time" she said, she was always that emotional.

And we hugged her and dad, mom was already in tears, "mom, we'll call you everyday and every hour if possible!" I said, and everyone started laughing, even mom.

And we went out and sat in the car, after a while we reached the airport.

"I am really gonna miss this place" I said to myself.

* * *

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

I am going to London! Yippee!

I had packed everything, and went downstairs, to hand over my suitcases.

"Bella, dear I really gonna miss you" my mom said, she is always that emotional!

"mom, I am not going to fight a war! And I told you that I'll call, mail and meet you in my holidays!" I said.

"yeah, you told" and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

My dad came to the room, and hugged me.

"miss your dad too, kiddo" he said.

"of course I will" I said and kissed them on their cheeks and went towards our car.

"I am gonna miss everyone here!" Alice said.

"me too" I said.

"but the best part is, that we all are gonna live with Ed, Em and Jazz" Rose said.

"Ed?" I asked.

"Edward, duh" she said.

"he doesn't like being called, Ed you know that Rose" I said.

"oho, possessive, too much Bella?"'

"shut up Rose" I said.

* * *

**Edward POV (at the airport)**

**

* * *

**

My eyes were searching for Bella, when they finally met her chocolate brown ones.

She gave me a smile.

The girls came towards us, and Bella kissed me.

"missed me too much?" I asked her.

"yup" she said and smiled again.

Then there was an announcement.

* * *

"the plane leaving to London, is arriving after an hour, so we request the passengers, to take their boarding passes"

* * *

So we all took our boarding passes and sat.

"Bella do you want something?" I asked her.

"umm, a cappuccino will be great!" she said.

"ok, I'll bring one" I said, and brought her one.

As she started drinking, someone pushed her, and it fell on the floor, then we turned and saw, FANS!!! All surrounding us.

"oh, my god" she whispered in my ear.

"it, is really oh my god Bella"

One reporter came and asked me-

"Edward, you never liked Bella, so why are you both together?"

"because the enemies can also become friends" I said.

"I said, why are you both together not that why are you both friends?" she asked me again.

Now, this was getting on my nerves, I never liked anyone talking about my love life!

"see, Miss…. Jen" I said as I looked at her id card.

"actually, I don't think that it is advisable for me to talk about something that is very personal, so I think that I shouldn't answer this question" I replied, quite politely.

And then, like god had really heard me, there was another announcement.

"ladies and gentlemen whoever are boarding London flight are requested to proceed, as the flight has landed"

So we all literally ran out of the airport!

* * *

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

as we reached the plane, we took our seats, all were seated with their pairs.

I sat with Edward on the window side.

Then I leaned on his shoulder, and let out a sigh.

And slept there.

* * *

**i know guys and gals, that now i write quiet short chaps, but the story in gonna end in 2 chaps. (sob) :(**

**but don't worry, there is another story coming up, and i bet that the other is better than this!**

**you can read my new story, and review me.**

**tell me should, i write a sequel to this story? answer me, fast please.**

**and give me loads of reviews!**

**luv ya! **


End file.
